


Beacon Hills Community Radio

by MasterOverlordKai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, How Do I Tag, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Probably More - Freeform, i think, idk - Freeform, more to be added - Freeform, radio show au, small town AU, some possibly homophobic language, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOverlordKai/pseuds/MasterOverlordKai
Summary: Beacon Hills is a small town with an even smaller radio station. Still, everyone tunes in at nine o’clock sharp every night to listen to their new nighttime talk show/news host from Santa Barbara, Theo Raeken.Everyone loves Theo, but no one really knows much about him. That is, until a new-old face shows up in town and brings with him a past Theo had tried so hard to get away from. With this new drama, plus all the weird happenings in town and in the mountains, Theo feels as though he can’t stand another day in this godforsaken place.But then he meets the diner boy, and starts to think that maybe, just maybe, things will be okay.((An AU based off one of my favorite podcasts, King Falls AM. If you like podcasts and haven’t listened to it, I strongly recommend it.))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this story does feature allusions and flashbacks and vivid retellings of domestic abuse. If this makes you uncomfortable, please either exit this story now or proceed with caution. You have been warned.

"Welcome one, welcome all, to the Beacon Hills Community Radio nighttime talk show. I’m your host, Theo Raeken, and I will be with you as we just sit and chat as the sun goes down and the stars begin to shine. And man, what beautiful stars they are. I didn’t see anything like this in Santa Barbara.

"Ah, sorry guys. I should probably introduce myself. Well, as I said, I’m Theo Raeken, and I’m the new host of this nice little show. I’m from Santa Barbara, California, where I was cohost of another show. But, you know, I like this town. It’s nice, and quiet, and just a good place to get away.

"Since I’m new, I don’t know much about the town of Beacon Hills, so I was hoping you guys would give me some pointers. Feel free to call in, tell an old city boy what to expect from this place. Oh, here we go. Line two, you’re live."

"Boy, if you were expecting nice and quiet you should’ve kept driving past our exit."

"And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with tonight, sir?"

"Chris Argent. I own the sporting goods store and shooting range on the edge of town."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Mr. Argent."

"Chris, please."

"Alright, Chris. What makes you say this town isn’t nice and quiet?"

"Well, for one, all those wolves running around and howling at night in the woods isn’t exactly 'quiet'. Especially on the full moon. Yo can forget about sleep on those nights. The people go crazy, the animals act like they have rabies, it’s just a mess. Like I said, Raeken, if you wanted nice and quiet you should’ve kept driving."

"I didn’t realize there were wolves in California, Chris. Have you ever seen them?"

"Seen them? I’ve nearly been bitten by one. What’s worse is that’s probably not even the scariest night I’ve had in this town."

"Wow, it seems like a lot happens here, doesn’t it?"

"You’re telling me, kid. Word to the wise, be safe here, alright? Listen to the locals, and do what they say. You’ll get the hang of it eventually."

"Thank you for the advice, Chris, and thanks for calling into the show. I hope to talk to you again, maybe even in person."

"Sure thing. Feel free to stop by the store anytime."

"I definitely will. Good night, Chris."

"Night, Theo."

"Alright, listeners, we're going to go to a quick commercial break, and then be back to take some more calls in just a few minutes. In the meantime, be thinking of some advice you’d like to give to a newcomer in town. I’d really appreciate it."

~~~~~~~~~~

"And we are back. I had no idea IKEA even made radio commercials. Well, you learn something new every day. Let’s take another call, shall we? Line seven, you are live."

"Hey, Theo, hows it going?"

"Going well, stranger. How are you tonight?"

"I’m as well as I can be, to be honest. Long day, that’s all. Oh, I’m Lydia, by the way. Lydia Martin."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Lydia Martin. And what do you have to say on this fine evening?"

"Well, I just thought I’d welcome you into town. It’s so nice having a young voice on the radio again. Jenkins was great, God reset his soul, but there was so much dead air, sometimes we thought he’d died in the booth."

"Wow, that sounds... unfortunate. I’m glad I can be of service to the town."

"Trust me, you have no idea how much of a service you are. Anyway, you asked for some advice, so I’m going to give you some. Avoid driving up and down the mountains at night if you can help it."

"Right, I’m sure it’s easy to get lost on those roads. Don’t worry, I’ll steer clear."

"That’s not what I-... yeah, okay, whatever. Look, seriously, stay off the mountains at night. I actually like your show, and I don’t want to have to find another replacement on such short notice."

"...Right. Thanks."

"No problem. Night, sweetie."

"Good night.... Well, listeners, that was weird. Obey the locals, and stay off the mountains at night. Got it. Anyone else have any advice for me? Feel free to ring in. Let’s take line number one. Line one, you are live."

"Hey, Theo, I’m Isaac. I work at the local vet. Welcome to Beacon Hills!"

"Thanks Isaac. I’m glad to be here. Say, what do you like about this town? What about it made you decide it was worth sticking around?"

"Well, my first answer would have to be my - um, well, Scott McCall. We work together. But, um, I would definitely say the faeries make it worth living here."

"I’m sorry - did you say faeries? As in, like, Tinker Bell and that one Barbie movie?"

"No no no, not like that. We don’t ever really see them, but they add a lot of excitement to our day to day lives. Sometimes they clean, sometimes they cause mischief, but they don’t actually hurt people unless provoked, so you have nothing to worry about as long as you stay on their good side."

"Okay, Isaac, I’m sorry, but is this a prank? Did everyone in town decide to pick on the new guy, is that it?"

"W-what? No! It’s not like that. I’m being serious."

"Right, sorry. Don’t mess with the faeries?"

"Right. I know it sounds weird-“

"It sounds a little more than weird, Isaac. It sounds crazy."

"I know but really, Theo, if you want to survive a day here you need to understand how things work. It’s not like the city around here."

"Yeah, I’m starting to get that idea. Was that all you wanted to talk about tonight?"

"Um, yeah, that’s it. Welcome to town. We look forward to having you here."

"Thanks, Isaac. Good night."

"Good night."

"Faeries, listeners. Faeries. I just... Anyway. It’s time for another commercial break, we will be back with the news in just a second. Don’t go anywaywhere, okay?"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, that about winds down the night, you guys. It’s two in the morning and I need to get home so I can shower and get some sleep. I haven’t even showered in my new place yet, can you believe that? I literally just got into town today, and then came here for work. I’m not complaining, but... it has been a very long day.

"Coming up, until six there will be some good old classic rock music with some show tunes and finer pieces sprinkles in for our varied listeners. Until next time, take it easy, Beacon Hills."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo has a rough night. But he meets a cute guy so it’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crappy chapter awaits, my children! It took me forever to figure out what I was going to do with this chapter, but I finally got it and now it’s here. I’m sorry if it’s terrible. Enjoy!

Theo stood up and stretched, cringing as his joints cracked and popped. The only downside to sitting in a booth from nine o’clock at night to two in the morning was that it took a toll on his back and ass. Yeah, he got to walk around during the ads and shit like that, but those weren’t often enough to be comfortable. Still, even with the small aches and pains, he wouldn’t give this job up for anything.

Theo smiled and started for the door, only to be yanked back by a cord. He jerked around to see that his headphones were plugged in... and still on his head. Sighing, Theo took off the bulky headset and set it on the table. He yawned and ran his fingers through his hair as he left the booth. He saw Corey sitting at the soundboard in the next room, snickering to himself. “Shut up,” he grumbled, but that only made Corey laugh harder.

“Do you know how many late-night show hosts I’ve seen do that?” Corey asked with a grin. “And it never stops being funny.”

Theo flipped him off and yawned again. “I’m heading home. I’ll see you later.”

“Hey!” Corey scrambled to his feet. “You hungry?”

Theo blinked. “Uh, Yeah, I guess. Why?”

“I know this great diner in town with the best pancakes in the state. Talia’s Diner.”

“Yeah I’ve seen it in town,” Theo said. “Never been in though.”

“Oh, you’re going to love it,” Corey exclaimed, bouncing in excitement. “Come on, follow me in your car. It’ll be great, I promise.”

And that was how Theo found himself in the corner of an old, but still really nice, diner, with Corey sitting across from him explaining something with big gestures and wide eyes. He couldn’t pay attention, however, because the waiter on the other side of the diner had caught his eye and even though he knew he was staring, he couldn’t seem to look away.

The waiter was relatively young, probably a year or so younger than Theo himself, with unruly brown hair and smiling blue eyes. He had on the standard diner-waiter outfit, complete with a dark red polo shirt that had the diner's name on it, black pants, and a half-apron around his waist. He was standing next to a table where two patrons were seated, the three of them laughing jovially. Theo couldn’t help but smile along with them, even though he couldn’t hear what they were talking about.

There was a sudden thump against Theo's shin and he yelped, eyes moving to glare at Corey. "Ow," he said exasperatedly.

"It’s rude to stare," Corey said lightly, stirring his drink with his straw.

"I wasn’t staring," Theo said defensively, his eyes drifting back over to the cute waiter. "Do you know him?"

Corey turned to look. "Yeah, that’s Liam. He and my boyfriend are best friends. He’s a great guy." He looked back to Theo and smirked. "Want me to introduce you?"

"Try it and I’ll gut you with a fork," Theo replied quickly. He picked up his silverware. "This fork, specifically."

Core snorted. "Okay, whatever. Just thought I’d ask. You ready to order?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Later, when Theo finally got home, the sun was beginning to rise on the other side of the mountain. Theo shrugged out of his jacket and stripped off his pants before throwing himself face-down onto his bed. God, he was exhausted. He hadn’t had a proper sleep schedule since... the incident. With this new job, it was getting even worse. He’d probably have to start taking some sort of sleep aid just to get enough to survive. He didn’t want to deal with the nightmares more than he already had to.

Sighing, Theo closed his eyes. The laughing face of the waiter from the diner flashed in his mind, and he smiled. That was a nice image to fall asleep to. Liam, wasn’t it? Yeah, it was Liam. That was his name.

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad with Liam there.

~~~~~~~~~~

Theo was wrong.

He gasped awake with a cry on the tip of his tongue, ready to burst past his lips without second thought. He held back, though, if for no other reason than his own dignity. Sighing, he rubbed his face and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was seven in the morning. He’d only gotten home about three and a half hours ago. He’d probably been asleep for far less than that, but it didn’t matter anymore. There was no way he’d be able to drift off again after - after that. It was too much.

With another world-weary sigh, Theo dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He splashed some cool water on his sweaty face and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were dark circles underneath them, which was a stark contrast to his pale skin and flushed cheeks. Overall, he looked like shit.

Theo hung his head and took several deep breaths. His whole body was trembling, but that also might have been from the cold. He doubted it. Taking another breath, he straightened and went back to his room to lay down. Even if he couldn’t sleep, he could at least let his body rest.

Theo settled into bed and turned on the tv, but left the volume off. He stared at the episode of Friends he’d seen a million times as his mind drifted back to his dream. It had felt so real at the time, but now it seemed almost superficial. It was a memory, he knew, because he remembered the day it happened, but some aspects were warped and some things were different. Still, with the additions of flames and darkness and echoing laughter, Theo didn’t think he could view the memory-dream as an entertaining one. If anything, those things made the whole thing seem worse.

Shaking his head, Theo tried to banish the thoughts. They were like cobwebs. The more he tried to brush them away, the more they stuck to him and wouldn’t let go. He shivered and pulled his quilt higher up his body.

There was no forgetting this. He knew that. But he wished, just this once, that he could maybe escape - maybe he could finally get away.

Maybe he could have freedom. Just this once.

Theo scoffed. That was as likely as the faeries Isaac had told him about. And what was with that, anyway? It was like the whole town was trying to play a prank on him or something. And Corey was no help whatsoever. He just laughed and played along. If Theo was honest, though, he didn’t really mind. Some of the stories were actually kind of cool. He just wished they would learn when to stop and give it to him straight. The stuff was funny, but it got old after a while.

Still, Theo thought as his eyelids began to feel heavy. It was nice here. He liked Beacon Hills, and he liked the people. Again, Liam's face flickered in his mind. Again, he smiled. Yeah, he definitely liked the people, he decided.

And this time, when he fell asleep, he didn’t dream at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! One short-ass chapter of pure awfulness. I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading, and please feel free to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night of taking calls on the radio, with an unexpected twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, and I’m sorry about that, but I wanted to post and this is all my brain came up with. I promise the next chapter will be longer!

"Welcome back, everyone, to the Beacon Hills Community Radio nighttime talk show, starring you’re truly. We have some interesting stuff lined up for us tonight, but first let’s take a few calls. The lines are open, you know the number, so by all means, call in. We want to hear what you have to say.

"Oh, looks like we’ve got a few people already. Lucky line number three, you are live."

"Hey, Theo, hows it going?"

"I’m doing fantastic tonight, sir. And who am I speaking with?"

"I’m Deputy Jordan Parrish from the local police department."

"Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Deputy Parrish."

"Oh please, call me Jordan."

"Okay, Jordan. What brings you to our show tonight?"

"Well, the sheriff asked me to put out a notice, and I figured since everyone in town listens to your show this would be the easiest way to do it. I hope that’s okay."

"It’s fine, Jordan. Anything to keep the wonderful townspeople safe."

"Thanks. I just wanted to let everyone know that if they happen to see any flashing lights in the woods, to lock their doors and call it in immediately. We have the situation perfectly under control, and there’s no need to panic and take matters into your own hands."

"Thank you very much, Jordan. You heard that, ladies and gents and everything in between. Don’t play hero with the flashing lights. Stay inside, and stay safe. Was that it, Jordan?"

"That was it. I need to get back to work. Thanks again, Theo."

"No problem, buddy. Have a good night.

"Okay, we'll take a few more calls in just a minute, so don’t go anywhere. We have to pay some bills, so we’ll be right back."

~~~~~~~~~~

"...And don’t even get me started on that McCall boy, ugh! He and his little boy-toy cause nothing but trouble all the time, especially when that Stilinski kid gets involved. They’re like rabid animals, running around the woods at night like they do. Also-“

"Okay, ma’am, I hate to cut you off, but there are other callers on the line and we want to give everyone a fair chance to speak their minds. Miss Whittemore, was it? Thank you so much for calling, and have a good evening."

"Excuse me, mister, I wasn’t-“

"Wow, ladies and gents, that was... something. Sorry about that. Maybe we’ll have better luck with our next caller. Line five, you are live."

"Hey, Theo, hows it going?"

"Going well, stranger. Who am I talking to?"

"I’m Scott. The 'McCall boy' Mrs. Whittemore was complaining about haha."

"Oh man, you heard that? Listen, I’m sorry for-“

"Nah, it’s not your fault. Plus, it’s nothing Isaac and I haven’t heard before. Especially from her. But that’s not why I called."

"Oh? And why did you call? Did you see the flashing lights? Because if so, I’ll have to transfer you to the sheriff's office."

"No, nothing like that. I was just going to let you know that there’s going to be a block party in the town square this weekend. I don’t know if anyone's told you about it, but everyone is invited. There’s food, games, all kinds of cool stuff. I just thought I’d extend the invitation."

"Wow, Scott, thanks. I’d love to come."

"Great! We'll see you there."

"Absolutely. Thanks. Was that all you were calling about?"

"Yep, that’s it. Have a good night, man."

"You too.

"Well, that was certainly a contrast from our last call. I guess even in small towns, you get all types. Alright, let’s take another call. Line ten, you are live."

"Theo, dude, long time no chat! How-“

"Oh, whoops, looks like we lost the connection for that one. Poor guy must have been just out of range. Sorry, stranger.

"Oh man, is that the time? Looks like we have to go to commercial, folks. Sorry about that. We’ll be back with some more calls in just a few moments."

~~~~~~~~~~

Theo scrubbed his face with his hands as the 'on-air' light shut off. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. He took several deep breaths and grabbed his water as Corey walked into the room, a concerned look on his face.

"Dude, you okay? It’s not like you to hang up on a caller. Did you know that guy?"

Theo scoffed, but it sounded shaky at best. "Corey, I don’t really know anyone in this town except you. Why would I hang up on someone I didn’t know? The connection got lost, that’s all."

"But-“

"I said that’s all," Theo said in a warning tone, and Corey smartly dropped it. "Look, man, I’m tired, so I think I’m just gonna head home and get some rest, okay? I’ll see you later."

"Yeah, sure," Corey said. "Do you want to do lunch?"

Theo thought about it, then shrugged. "Why not? I’ll meet you at Talia's at two-ish."

Corey grinned knowingly. "Okay. Whatever you say."

"Shut up."

"Not a chance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen on the radio. Theo isn’t quite sure what to make of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a long time, please forgive me! Writer's block and all that. But I’m back with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy :D

"Howdy, folks, and welcome back to another beautiful night on the Beacon Hills Community Radio nighttime talk show. I’m your host, Theo Raeken, and I have a special guest here with me tonight. Say hi to everyone."

"Just so you know, I’m completely against this."

"That’s right, folks, Corey Bryant is helping me host tonight! I decided to switch it up a little bit, since he obviously doesn’t do enough work as just our producer. Don’t let his reluctance fool you - you should have seen how happy he was when I asked him to come on tonight."

"You’re lying. You’re a lying liar who lies."

"Pot, meet kettle."

"Shut up. Anyway, we have an interview coming up at two o’clock, but for now, let’s take a few calls. Theo, if you would."

"Of course. Line twelve, you are live with Theo and Corey."

"Hey guys, big fan. How are you tonight? Great. Do you think you could help me with something?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Who are you and what can we do to help?"

"I’m Stiles, and I need you to settle an argument between me and my boyfriend."

"Oh, god, Stiles, what are you two fighting about now?"

"We’re not fighting, Corey, we're arguing. Anyway, is Team Iron Man or Team Captain America better? I say Team Iron Man, but Derek says Captain Dumbass was right."

"Didn’t that movie come out like, two years ago?"

"Shut up and answer the question, Raeken."

"Which one, Stiles? I can’t do both."

"Oh. My. God. You’re worse than Liam."

"Team Iron Man is better."

"What?!"

"Tony Stark was right. Let him be right, Corey."

"Tony Stark was absolutely not right! He tried to kill Bucky!"

"Because he just watched a video of Bucky killing his parents! If something like that happened to me, hell yeah I’d try to kill the dude!"

"I’m not arguing about this with you guys. Steve was right, Tony was wrong, end of discussion."

"Oh, this is so not the end of the discussion, young man. We’re going to talk about this during break. Stiles, I think you have your answer."

"You idiots are not helpful at all. I’m calling Scott."

"He’s going to say Team Cap so don’t even bother."

"F*ck you, Bryant. Night guys."

"Well that was... something. Does he usually call you with weird questions like that? It seems like a regular occurrence."

"You have no idea. Anyway, folks, we’re going to take a break, pay some bills, but we’ll be right back to answer some more calls. So, stay on the line, and we’ll be right back."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Folks, you’re never going to believe who joined us in the studio tonight."

"Theo no."

"Theo yes. So I stepped outside during break for a quick smoke, only to find the cutest, most amazing resident of Beacon Hills ever, just sitting right outside. Come on, sweetheart, say hi."

"Mrow."

"You did not just hold that thing up to the mic so she could meow into it."

"'That thing' is the best little kitty in the entire world, asshole. Don’t be rude."  
"Oh my god."

"If anyone happens to know the owner of a small, calico kitten that likes to wander around in the woods on a mountain, please give us a call. Otherwise, I’m keeping her and she will be mine forever."

"I never pegged you as a cat person, Theo."

"There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Corey."

"I’m starting to realize that."

"Anyway, let’s take another call. Line six, you are live."

"Guys, the craziest thing just happened! You’re not going to believe this."

"Woah, slow down, stranger. Who are we speaking with?"

"I’m Mason, the new librarian."

"Nice to meet you, Mason. What has you calling in tonight?"

"Okay, so I was staying late to catch up on some work I’ve been meaning to do, when I saw a flash of light outside, followed by a loud crash. Naturally, I grabbed the heaviest book I could find and went to investigate."

"Naturally."

"So I went out back where the flash had come from, and found Greenberg laying by the dumpster!"

"What the f*ck? Greenberg? Are you serious?"

"I feel like I’m missing something."

"Dude, Greenberg disappeared two years ago out of nowhere during a lacrosse game at the local high school. No one knew what happened - one second he was there, the next, boom. Gone. He hasn’t been seen or heard from since. When police went to check his house, there was nothing there. No evidence that he’d ever existed."

"...Right. And now he just reappeared in a flash of light behind the library."

"Yes!"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I’m gonna call Parrish. Theo, keep them on the line. Mason, see if you can get him to wake up."

"Wait, what am I - and, he’s gone. Great. So, Mason... You said you’re the new librarian? What’s that like?"

"Right now, pretty damn awesome. None of us thought we’d ever see Greenberg again. The coach wasn’t too butthurt about it, but in a small town like this, when someone goes missing under questionable circumstances... it leaves an impression."

"Well, I’m just glad he’s home safe. No matter where he went or how he got back."

"I’m back. Police should be there soon, Mason. Has he woken up?"

"Not yet. He’s breathing, though, so that’s a good sign."

"Mmmfgnn..."

"Hey, he’s moving!"

"Mmmmwhatthe... whothe hell're you?"

"I’m Mason. Do you know who you are?"

"I don’t... I’m... where’s my hat?"

"He’s disoriented. Probably going into shock. Hey, buddy, stay with me. Can you tell me your name?"

"I don’t... I don’t know. I don’t remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Things are happening. That’s pretty much all I have to say. I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading and as always, feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
